


The Road to Hell is Paved with Muzak

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: the road to hell</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell is Paved with Muzak

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: the road to hell

“So, an escalator huh?”

Willow had stopped responding. She wouldn't even look at him and, wait, was her hair getting darker? He really didn't want to have to flee to Mexico again especially since there was no Jonathan to flee with this time. 

“I'd always thought the road to Hell would be more of a water slide than a road. You know, once you get on then you're sliding down and you can't stop even if you want to, not until you hit bottom except that in this case the bottom would be Hell instead of water but water slides are sort of fun so I'm not sure that works. Maybe it's more like an elevator. You don't think anything about it when you get on because you're busy ignoring the other passengers and listening to the Muzak – sort of like Zach on B5, except he didn't listen to Muzak, when he accepted the Night Watch armband, not realizing they're all evil and stuff – and then you realize that you're on an elevator straight to Hell – again like Zach because he started seeing that Night Watch was bad but he couldn't get out, not until the Captain and Garibaldi asked him to turn on the Night Watch, but that doesn't work either because in an elevator you can always push a button and stop at the next floor. So maybe it's more like a cartoon, like when Wile E Coyote runs off the cliff but he doesn't fall because he doesn't know there's air under his feet but then he does see there's no ground and that's when he falls.”

Willow didn't look any happier. As Andrew held on tightly, the handrail rumbled in his grip. He glanced behind and up and then back down again. The escalator vanished off into the distance both above and below them. “So, an escalator huh?”


End file.
